


Smell the Flowers

by AfflictedwithAlliteration



Series: Dark Chocolate [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Genocide Timelines, No Chara or Frisk, Pre-Relationship, Reader Remember Resets, Reader-Insert, Word Count 1000-1500, angst no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfflictedwithAlliteration/pseuds/AfflictedwithAlliteration
Summary: I had more but I decided it would be fun to just end it there because...because. I may make a 'sequel' of sorts but then again maybe not. Hope you enjoyed :)





	Smell the Flowers

You’d won.

You’d made it to the surface.

So at first, when you smell the horrifyingly recognizable flower bed, you’re confused. Then you’re angry, you don’t even know where it comes from, hadn’t realized how tired you were of doing this over and over and over…

And over…

And over…

And over…

Its terrifying how little you care when Toriels dust coats your shirt. But you also just…don’t care. You’re going to end up right back with her, she’ll never know.

Papyrus surprises you, horrifies you for a moment until you remember you’ll see him again soon. 

Undyne brings you a terrible sense of satisfaction that you hate but you’ll make it up to her next time. 

Alphys is a bit of a relief because honestly? You’ve never really forgiven her for that first betrayal, fair is fair. 

Mettaton is…nothing. The shiver in your spine says it was too easy but truthfully you’d never been that close to him and it doesn’t matter anyway.

Sans.

Sans is a surprise.

He’d never fought before, oh sure, he’d threatened you with all the subtlety of a freight train but you’d never taken it seriously. And the way it makes your blood sing is possibly the best thing to happen to you this time around and you blame that for how quickly his bone is able to pierce your chest and the relief you feel when it does.

* * *

Fucking flowers.

You shove up from them, sneezing out their mocking scent, yet can’t drudge up the anger from before. But when Flowey, little shit, pops up you find it way to easy to rip his head off the stem. Guiltily you bury him under your foot before Toriel finds you. 

This time you hadn’t meant to stab her but she is—she's always the same, she never listened. And even when you purposefully walked into her flames you two always had the same ridiculous conversations. 

Papyrus is an accident too, at least thats what you tell yourself but truthfully, you’d done it just because. You’d done it because it was easier than pacifying all his puzzles and eating his spaghetti. 

Undyne you hardly bother with, she wants to fight so you do. For being the strongest you’re peeved she doesn’t seem to have the ability to kill you. So really, its her fault. 

Alphys wasn’t your fault, she’d tried to stop you from getting Mettaton to shut up. And it wasn’t your fault the bomb hadn’t blown up you too. 

Sans looks pretty pissed when you find him but he manages to try and talk sense into you, the first of the monsters who have. Not that it makes a difference. 

“Why are ya doin’ this, kid?”

The words drip from your lips with disgusting honesty, and no matter how much you hate yourself for it, it’s the most honest thing you’ve said in awhile, “Because I can.”

You don’t even get to put up a fight before you’re, quiet literally, six feet under.

* * *

Theres no justification anymore. 

No reason to make any.

But you race to the finish line with determination all the same. 

Sans looks almost tired under his anger but you pay it no mind, you wait for the quick stab of pain but theres none. When you open your eyes he’s still just standing there, same look on his face but theres a hint of confusion. 

“Watcha even doin', kid?”

“We’re going to fight, aren’t we?”

He cocks his head, “Nah.”

The surge of anything, especially anger, is surprising. The fact that your hit makes contact is even more surprising and for all his power he goes down pretty easy. Easy enough that you feel a pang of guilt mixed with the resentment. But in the grand scheme it doesn’t matter if he kills you or some other monster finally does. 

None of it matters. 

None of them even remember. 

Not even Asgore. 

The same Asgore who hardly bats an eye when you announce that you won’t feel guilty for this because this is the first time out of hundreds—hundreds!—that you’ve killed him instead. 

When you break the barrier you don’t bother to enjoy your brief respite of sun, you just trudge back up the hill to fall down, down, down the hole.

But this time no flowers break your fall.

* * *

You wake up surrounded by their smell and can’t help the tears. 

God, it just wouldn’t end. 

Was nothing you did good enough or wrong enough to just…make it stop?

You’re not sure how long you stay in the ruins this time but you think that maybe, just maybe, it’s enough to make up for how many times Toriels dust had coated your hands.

Papyrus is so pleased with the date, you wonder how it’d been so easy to cut him down before. So when you eat enough spaghetti that you end up sick at the inn for a few extra days, you figure it's justice.

Undyne manages to kill you several times before you can finally calm her down which is almost enough to make you just kill her but you owe her. So instead, you let her teach you some piano and pretend like you’re not already too tired to keep it up. But that, you guess, is also a kind of punishment.

Alphys is easy, always so easy, even if you’re tempted to let her robot kill you to escape the hours of anime re-runs, that technically speaking, you’ve seen more times than she has. But you keep silent, and laugh at all the right parts until the guilt weighs you down a little less.

Mettaton is lucky you’re hungry enough that by the time you get there you eat enough of his stupid burgers to spare yourself the trouble of any fight. The sequins roiling around in your gut are a reminder that you definitely deserve whatever comes your way.

Sans says nothing. 

No words of wisdom. No fight. He’s just there, glaring, then he’s not. You wonder if he knows what you’re up to but you doubt it. And even if he did.

None.

Of.

It.

Matters.

Asgore is surprised but you’re not sure why, he can remember how many times he’s run you through but he can’t seem to ever make it stick how many times you’ve spared him. 

And then you’re all together. 

Again.

You wonder if you should bother reaching for the barrier but you don’t feel like taunting yourself today. You do manage to actually shock everyone when you slice through them and Floweys vines instead. You hesitate at Sans because he looks angrier than you’ve ever seen him, even from the first time, you can feel his magic struggling around Floweys—

“Thats enough, kid.”

You blink. ”Do you re—“

It’s almost a relief that Floweys vine cuts off the words before you can stupidly ask them.

* * *

You hardly remember this run, too lost in thoughts of what to do the next run. You don’t remember who actually died but then again…they don’t remember either. Hysterical laughter bubbles and keeps coming, ringing throughout the hall when Sans pops up in front of you. 

“Took you long enough.” You say with a smile that he doesn't return, “I was going to ask you something—“

“You’re in for a b a d t i m e, k i d.”

“Or not.” This time you can hardly put up a fight, he’s seems faster than before, more willing to see you bleed but when he pins you to the ground he looks as tired as you feel. You pat his leg encouragingly. “Go ahead, you know you want to.”

“Have you had enough yet?”

The question shocks you but you can’t reply because there's a bone in your throat, you’d laugh because that sounds like a terrible joke he’d like but instead—

You can smell the flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> I had more but I decided it would be fun to just end it there because...because. I may make a 'sequel' of sorts but then again maybe not. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
